Dear Mello
by Azureila
Summary: Setiap keping misteri menyimpan pesona tersendiri. Kumpulan short story tentang Mello, berdasarkan 26 tema dari setiap karakter alfabet. Slight MelloNear, brotherhood LMello, friendship MattMello. LMelloNearMatt family fluff! Enjoy!
1. Asertif

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: Setiap keping misteri menyimpan pesona tersendiri. Kumpulan _short story_ tentang Mello, berdasarkan 26 tema dari setiap karakter alfabet.

Waktu yang melatarbelakangi setiap topik berbeda-beda dan tidak berurutan, tapi jangan khawatir, semuanya bisa dinikmati secara terpisah. Near, L, dan Matt juga turut meramaikan mozaik hidup Mello yang penuh warna. Mohon dukungannya, ya? XD

_**My dear Mello, happy birthday**_! –hugs Mello- _Sorry for being such a retard. This is the only thing I can do for you, to memorize your everlasting presence._

Enjoy!

* * *

**1**

**-Asertif-**

Tegas dan langsung menghunjam ke pokok masalah.

Bertindak sebelum waktu habis.

Mello biasa melakukannya, dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya sudah tahu akan hal itu—mereka menurut, patuh.

Hanya satu yang berbeda.

Apatis, pasif, hidup di dunianya sendiri. Dekat sekaligus jauh pada saat yang sama.

Mello kesulitan menguraikan tindak-tanduk Near, pada awalnya.

Namun, seiring waktu, dia belajar mendengarkan, menunggu, mengamati. Pada akhirnya, sisi asertifnya akan kembali mendominasi dan merubuhkan ketidakpedulian Near. Sesungguhnya tidak ada kehancuran, melainkan penyatuan dua sisi dunia.

* * *

**Author's note**: Komentar, tanggapan, kritik, saya terima dengan senang hati lewat review. XD Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Busur

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: Setiap keping misteri menyimpan pesona tersendiri. Kumpulan _short story_ tentang Mello, berdasarkan 26 tema dari setiap karakter alfabet.

Waktu yang melatarbelakangi setiap topik berbeda-beda dan tidak berurutan, tapi jangan khawatir, semuanya bisa dinikmati secara terpisah. Near, L, dan Matt juga turut meramaikan mozaik hidup Mello yang penuh warna. Mohon dukungannya, ya? XD

_**My dear Mello, happy birthday**_! –hugs Mello- _Sorry for being such a retard. This is the only thing I can do for you, to memorize your everlasting presence._

Enjoy!

* * *

**2**

**-Busur-**

Dalam masa hidupnya yang singkat, L mengajari Mello banyak hal. Satu yang paling berkesan baginya adalah pelajaran mental tentang kesabaran.

"Ada saatnya kau harus menunggu, katakan saja seperti pemanah yang merentangkan busur," ujar L di suatu sore musim panas yang indah.

Keduanya baru saja kembali dari rutinitas kecil mereka: perburuan manisan dan cokelat, menjelajahi toko-toko di pusat kota Winchester. "Tunggu dan lihat, kemudian saat momentum yang tepat tiba, lepaskan seluruh kekuatan yang kau punya. Kemudian, kau akan melihat kemenangan sejati—kau menang dalam pertempuran melawan desakan hatimu."

Mello tersenyum, dan terdengar patahan suara ketika L balas tertawa sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut Mello penuh kasih. Ada kalanya, kepolosan mencairkan segala bentuk kecanggungan.

* * *

**Author's note**: Komentar, tanggapan, kritik, saya terima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. XD Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Cokelat

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: Setiap keping misteri menyimpan pesona tersendiri. Kumpulan _short story_ tentang Mello, berdasarkan 26 tema dari setiap karakter alfabet.

Waktu yang melatarbelakangi setiap topik berbeda-beda dan tidak berurutan, tapi jangan khawatir, semuanya bisa dinikmati secara terpisah. Near, L, dan Matt juga turut meramaikan mozaik hidup Mello yang penuh warna. Mohon dukungannya, ya? XD

_**My dear Mello, happy birthday**_! –hugs Mello- _Sorry for being such a retard. This is the only thing I can do for you, to memorize your everlasting presence._

Enjoy!

* * *

**3**

**-Cokelat-**

Matt tidak pernah habis pikir. Selalu mengunyah jenis makanan yang sama dari hari ke hari, namun Mello tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bosan. Faktanya, nyaris seperti kecanduan. Tiap kali Matt memprotes karena bunyi gemeretak cokelat batangan memecah konsentrasinya saat menekan _keypad_ PSP, Mello akan membalas serangan dengan intensitas yang nyaris sama, berkata pasti kalau Matt akan kehilangan antusiasme bila tidak ada _game_ sebagai selingan pemacu adrenalin.

"Bila memang begitu, seperti bukan kau saja," kata Mello, tepat sasaran.

Matt terpana, kemudian menutupinya dengan tawa, tapi Mello mengerti. Insting liar manusia terbukti lebih reaktif bila dirangsang oleh sekecap sentuhan adiktif.

Bukankah hal itu yang membuat hidup lebih berwarna?

* * *

**Author's note**: Komentar, tanggapan, kritik, saya terima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. XD Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	4. Dramatis

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: Setiap keping misteri menyimpan pesona tersendiri. Kumpulan _short story_ tentang Mello, berdasarkan 26 tema dari setiap karakter alfabet.

Waktu yang melatarbelakangi setiap topik berbeda-beda dan tidak berurutan, tapi jangan khawatir, semuanya bisa dinikmati secara terpisah. Near, L, dan Matt juga turut meramaikan mozaik hidup Mello yang penuh warna. Mohon dukungannya, ya? XD

_**My dear Mello, happy birthday**_! –hugs Mello- _Sorry for being such a retard. This is the only thing I can do for you, to memorize your everlasting presence._

Enjoy!

* * *

**4**

**-Dramatis-**

Aksi memaknai rangkaian kata. Bertindak, tak hanya diam. Tidak ada yang tersia-sia, hambar, tanpa makna.

Bagi Mello, setiap rasa mempunyai warna yang berbeda. Setiap jalinan cerita yang apik mutlak membentuk akhir yang dramatis.

Begitu megahnya hidup.

Begitu memukau jiwa.

* * *

**Author's note**: Komentar, tanggapan, kritik, saya terima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. XD Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	5. Enigma

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: Setiap keping misteri menyimpan pesona tersendiri. Kumpulan _short story_ tentang Mello, berdasarkan 26 tema dari setiap karakter alfabet.

Waktu yang melatarbelakangi setiap topik berbeda-beda dan tidak berurutan, tapi jangan khawatir, semuanya bisa dinikmati secara terpisah. Near, L, dan Matt juga turut meramaikan mozaik hidup Mello yang penuh warna. Mohon dukungannya, ya? XD

Dan thanks buat **cho-chan ochibi**, **yUmi zAoLdyEck**, **Moy'n Kozuki**, dan **Dani D'Mile** untuk reviewnya. Sebelumnya saya memang pakai format _drabble_, tapi mulai sekarang bakal ada chapter yang panjang kok... jadi tunggu aja, hehe...

_**My dear Mello, happy birthday**_! –hugs Mello- _Sorry for being such a retard. This is the only thing I can do for you, to memorize your everlasting presence._

Enjoy!

* * *

**5**

**-Enigma-**

Selamanya, L menjadi misteri yang tidak terpecahkan bagi Mello. Terlalu sulit diurai kebenarannya, terlalu buram untuk dipahami esensinya. Lelaki itu adalah manifestasi enigma paling memikat. Mempesona dan menjerat jiwa-jiwa yang hendak mengungkap siapa dia.

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengerti dirimu sepenuhnya?_ dia bertanya.

L tidak menjawab. Dengan ngeri, Mello melihat figur L memudar, lebur dan meleleh bagai lilin yang dipaksa padam, mengalirkan lelehan panas sewarna darah. Panik, dia terpaku di tempat. Kemudian terdengar patahan tawa, tawa kejam bernada rendah,"Kau gagal. Gagal."

Mello berbalik, dan matanya yang dipenuhi ketakutan bersirobok dengan sepasang bola mata lain, kali ini berwarna cokelat madu, angkuh, dingin. L sudah lenyap.

"_Mello!" _

Suara lain menerobos rongga telinga, mendesak, menuntutnya terbangun. Mello mengerang.

Matanya terbuka kaget. Terengah-engah, seakan dikejar armada mimpi buruk, Mello perlahan menyadari L mengguncangnya bangun. Bibirnya bergetar, membisikkan sepenggal nama dengan segenap daya, nyaris putus asa,"L… kukira, kau sudah—"

Kemudian, dia mengubur tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan L, erat dan tidak ingin lepas. Firasatnya buruk. Mello memejamkan mata, merasakan jemari langsing L mencengkram punggungnya hingga gemetarnya mereda.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" selidik L, tepat sasaran.

"Tidak," bantah Mello, suaranya teredam. Dia menggelengkan kepala sedikit, lalu bertanya,"Kenapa kau menemuiku sepagi ini?''

Tak lagi menunda, L berkata langsung,"Saya akan berangkat ke Jepang sebentar lagi. Kasus Kira memanggil."

Lelaki bermata kelam itu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Mello dalam-dalam. Mello berusaha sebisanya untuk terlihat tegar, seakan tak ada yang mengganggunya, meyakinkan diri bahwa L akan memecahkan kasus dengan brilian, kemudian akan berkunjung ke Wammy's House di waktu luang seperti biasa.

_Kenapa kini aku terdengar seperti pengecut? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, karena dia adalah dia. Karena dia__ adalah L._

"Jaga dirimu, Mello."

Masih resah dan digelayuti rasa gelisah, Mello menatap punggung bungkuk L yang berjalan menjauh dengan mata nanar.

L tidak pernah kembali. Hilang ditelan malam, lenyap dibungkam duka.

* * *

**Author's note**: Komentar, tanggapan, kritik, saya terima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. XD Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	6. Fiksasi

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: Setiap keping misteri menyimpan pesona tersendiri. Kumpulan _short story_ tentang Mello, berdasarkan 26 tema dari setiap karakter alfabet.

_**My dear Mello, you always captivate me with your resonating light. **__Now it's time for LNearMelloMatt family fluff everyone! Be prepared!_

Enjoy!

* * *

**6**

**-Fiksasi-**

Ketiganya memiliki fiksasi mendalam terhadap satu hal spesifik. Keterikatan emosi yang berujung pada ritual pribadi.

Cokelat dan Mello.

Puzzle dan Near.

Game dan Matt.

Bagai akar pohon yang tak rela tercabut dari tanah tempatnya tumbuh berkembang, enggan bila berpisah.

Namun ada kalanya mereka rela melepas kemewahan itu untuk sementara. Tanpa segan, ragu atau rikuh, ketiganya meringkuk nyaman dalam balutan selimut beludru, detak jantung stabil berdegup ketika merasakan lembutnya kehangatan lengan kurus L yang merangkul pundak mereka, sementara lelaki berambut hitam itu sibuk membalik lembar-lembar buku dongeng, suara baritonnya bergetar memecah keheningan, melantunkan cerita-cerita fantastik. Menjadi pemuas dahaga jiwa anak-anak yang merindukan utopia penuh mimpi.

Dalam hati, Mello merenungkan, inilah rasanya mempunyai keluarga yang utuh: dekat, erat, dan tak pernah saling meninggalkan. Dan hanya L yang mampu merekat ketiganya hingga tak terpisahkan batas-batas diri. Hanya L yang bisa melakukannya. L tak pernah gagal mengajarkan padanya pelajaran sederhana dengan cara yang apik, dan Mello merupakan murid yang selalu antusias untuk belajar. L memposisikan dirinya sebagai guru terbaik tanpa pernah menggurui, dan karena itulah Mello menyayangi L.

* * *

**Author's note**: Seandainya saya adalah Mello, saya pasti gak akan membiarkan momen seperti ini terlewat, hohoho… L bisa jadi figur kakak yang baik, kan? Komentar, tanggapan, kritik, saya terima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. XD Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	7. Genggaman

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: Setiap keping misteri menyimpan pesona tersendiri. Kumpulan _short story_ tentang Mello, berdasarkan 26 tema dari setiap karakter alfabet.

Thanks buat **la auteur Dani**, **.cho.d-chocolicious.**, **GoodBoyTobi**, **Uchiha Yuki-chan**, **Moyn' Kozuki**, **lovely lucifer**, **Summer Snowflake**, dan **Wolfie von Mudvayne **yang udah review chapter 5 dan 6! Saya mau klarifikasi sedikit, tidak ada LMello atau MelloL di fic ini. Seperti yang saya tulis di summary,_** brotherhood**_ L dan Mello, bukan yaoi. Lagipula, saya kan penganut paham RaitoL-isme, hehe... –dihajar massa-

_**My dear Mello, when you finally see the light, you'll realize that love actually is everywhere.**_

Enjoy!

* * *

**7**

**-Genggaman-**

Tergolek di tempat tidur dengan kepala berat, mata merah berair, hidung tersumbat dan badan menggigil bukan cara terbaik yang diharapkan Mello untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan. Tapi apa boleh buat, influenza dan demam menyerangnya tanpa ampun, dan akhirnya dia terdampar di klinik asrama—berkat usaha Roger dan 3 pengasuh lainnya dalam melawan sikap keras kepala Mello yang menolak dirinya tergeletak seperti orang idiot—beristirahat sepanjang hari tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Keheningan hanya dipecahkan oleh bunyi bersin, suara batuk, dan dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan botol obat. Untuk pertama kali, tidak ada bunyi gemeretak cokelat yang runtuh di sela-sela gigi Mello. Dia harus menggantinya dengan menelan pil pahit yang digerus halus hingga tuntas selang 8 jam sekali. Tidak ada kompromi.

Bahkan Roger membatasi jam kunjungan bagi anak-anak lain yang ingin menjenguknya. Tidak perlu banyak usaha sebetulnya, karena tidak banyak yang datang secara sukarela—sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa sebaiknya tidak berurusan dengan Mello bila tidak ingin terlibat masalah—meskipun mungkin hanya berdampak kecil mengingat Mello tidak dalam kondisi prima. Matt menjenguknya seusai jam pelajaran berakhir, dan mulai membuat suasana hati Mello sedikit lebih ceria ketika Alicia— salah satu perawat—mengumumkan bahwa waktu kunjungan habis. Mello kembali sendiri.

Kebosanan melandanya sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa tidur, sementara jam dinding sudah berdentang, menandakan peralihan waktu menuju tengah malam. Mello membalikkan badan dengan tidak sabar. Rasanya seperti terkukung di balik jeruji. Sia-sia saja.

"Selamat malam, Mello."

Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, lantunan suara selembut beledu mengalun jernih. Jantung Mello nyaris terlompat. Dia bangkit duduk, mencari asal suara dengan panik.

"Near!" pekiknya, kelepasan kontrol secara tak sengaja, sesaat tidak mempedulikan tenggorokannya yang sakit. Akibatnya, Mello terbatuk-batuk selama beberapa menit, menepuk-nepuk dadanya untuk membuat batuknya reda.

"Ssst," Near mendiamkan Mello, melekatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Mello untuk membungkam suara pemuda itu. "Jangan berisik, Roger bisa curiga."

Mello mengernyitkan kening. "Bagaimana kau masuk?"

Near merogoh saku piyamanya dan menunjukkan sebuah jepit rambut sederhana dengan ujung agak bengkok. "Mr. Roger seharusnya memikirkan cara yang lebih efektif untuk mengunci pintu. Trik yang mudah sekali," katanya dengan sikap tidak peduli. Dia melempar jepit rambut itu ke lantai, berefek pada dentingan sayup yang menghempas perisai hening.

Mello menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, skeptis. ''Nah,'' tukasnya tanpa basa-basi,''setelah berhasil sampai di sini, apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, Near? Seperti bukan kau saja, menyelinap keluar dari tempat tidur malam-malam begini.''

Pertanyaan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Tak pernah, selama hari-harinya yang panjang di Wammy's House, Mello menyaksikan Near melakukan pemberontakan frontal terhadap peraturan.

_Dia terbiasa duduk diam, bukan karena patuh sepenuhnya, lebih tepatnya karena tidak peduli_, pikir Mello.

Walaupun argumentasi itu cocok dengan logikanya, Near bukan pribadi yang mudah diprediksi. Terlalu kokoh benteng kamuflase yang dibangun mengelilingi dunianya, hingga Mello sendiri tak bisa meyakinkan diri sepenuhnya untuk menjabarkan rincian emosi yang tersembunyi di balik dindingnya. Menyebalkan memang, tetapi sedari dulu, misteri yang belum terkuak itu diam-diam telah mengukuhkan kehadirannya di benak Mello hingga menjadi obsesi—obsesi yang ditolak keberadaannya, namun tetap saja bersemayam di relung hatinya.

Near menaiki tempat tidur dan mengambil posisi duduk bersila di hadapan Mello. Ketika Mello memandangnya dengan canggung, jarinya kembali bergerak melingkar, memainkan rambutnya. Selama beberapa saat, Near diam mengamati botol-botol obat yang berderet rapi di atas meja di samping tempat tidur, mendengarkan dengan seksama vibrasi suara Mello yang masih sengau, namun lega ketika melihatnya sudah kembali bersemangat. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya... senang melihat Mello sudah membaik."

"Jangan bercanda, Near," Mello menggeretakkan gigi, tidak sabar,"belum puas melihatku dalam kondisi kacau seperti ini?"

"Mello terlalu berlebihan. Tujuan saya datang memang untuk menjenguk Mello, dan berharap Mello kembali sehat. Ujian kemampuan akademis akan dilaksanakan hari Senin nanti, kalau Mello mau tahu."

"Aku tahu. Jangan berharap aku akan mengalah begitu saja," Mello menyeringai.

Kedua mata Near yang biasanya datar berkilat senang. Dia mengerjap, kedua bola mata keabu-abuan miliknya berpendar dalam temaram cahaya. "Tentu saja tidak. Karena itu, Mello harus segera memulihkan diri.''

Mello memalingkan muka. "Sakitku tidak separah itu, sampai harus dikhawatirkan oleh orang sepertimu.''

"Benarkah?'' Nada suara Near terdengar ingin tahu, sudut bibirnya tertekuk, pertanda menantang.

Perlahan, jemarinya menelusuri dahi Mello yang tertutupi rambut pirang keemasan dengan penuh minat, merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Dalam keremangan ruangan berpenerangan cahaya bulan yang terbias di kaca jendela, Mello memejamkan mata ketika jemari Near menyentuh pelipisnya. Gerakan demi gerakan terasa mengalir tanpa beban, seolah ingin mengabadikan setiap detil kontur wajahnya.

Dirasakannya jemari Near merayap turun melewati tulang pipinya hingga akhirnya berhenti, menopang kedua sisi wajahnya, menangkupkan tangannya dengan hati-hati seolah sedang menjaga mahakarya serapuh porselin. Rasa hangat menyergapnya ketika dahi Near beradu dengan dahinya. Dengan sentuhan samar, bulu mata Near menyapu kelopak matanya. Meski matanya masih terpejam, Mello seolah bisa melihat senyum yang tersirat dalam kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Near,"Kelihatannya belum sembuh sepenuhnya."

Dalam hati, Mello kembali mendesah putus asa.

_Aku sungguh tak mengerti, Near. Sungguh tidak mampu memahami dirimu seperti yang kukehendaki. Selama hidupku, kau misteri bagiku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengerti, meski hanya sedikit. Kemudian aku bisa lega, tahu bahwa kekuatan pikiranku sanggup mengimbangimu. Walau hal itu merupakan kesederhanaan yang sukar diwujudkan, bahkan olehku. _

Mello tidak menyahut, namun sebagai gantinya, kedua tangannya mendarat di punggung tangan Near, membiarkan jemarinya tersimpul erat dengan jemari Near, tanpa kata memintanya untuk membiarkan posisi ini sedikit lebih lama. Meski dia tidak tahu kenapa. Genggaman kokoh dan bungkamnya sudah menjadi jawaban final. Maksud hati berucap bisu, namun bukanlah penghalang. Bebaskan semua kekangan saat nurani yang menjadi mata angin.

_Pasung aku di penghujung hari_

_Hingga raga tak lagi lelah berlari_

_Melainkan lelap dihanyut mimpi..._

Tidur membuai Mello segera setelahnya, bahu Near menyangga kepalanya yang lelah. Tidur yang damai, berselimutkan harum tubuh dan belaian Near di rambutnya.

* * *

**Author's note**: _See, sickness can be a blessing in disguise for Mello_. Mungkin karena saya terbiasa nulis _angst_, jadi pengen nulis _fluff_, yang selama ini cuma eksis di _**Hitam, Putih dan Cokelat**_ untuk RaitoL. Nah, kali ini giliran MelloNear, sekalian meramaikan fandom Indo MelloNear yang tergolong sepi di FFN. Selama ini yang sering saya temui selalu RaitoL dan MattMello, di mana penggemar MelloNear, sih? –teriak dari puncak Everest-

-sedikit curhat- Maaf karena absen yang begitu lama. Akhir-akhir ini, saya jadi tersadar betapa singkatnya waktu yang saya punyai sebagai anak SMA. Berkat dorongan teman-teman sekelas yang semangat banget bahas soal demi ujian masuk, saya jadi terpacu juga. Teman-teman, doakan saya berhasil yah! Saya juga berharap kalian semua menjalani hari-hari yang menyenangkan dan penuh tawa.

Komentar, tanggapan, kritik, saya terima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. XD Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	8. Hitam

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: Setiap keping misteri menyimpan pesona tersendiri. Kumpulan _short story_ tentang Mello berdasarkan 26 tema dari setiap karakter alfabet.

Thanks buat **.cho.d-chocolicious**, **lovely lucifer**, **Moy'n Kouzuki**, **HalfMoon-Smile**, **Uchiha Yuki-chan** dan **GoodBoyTobi** buat dukungannya lewat review! Antusiasme kalian adalah sumber energi bagi jiwa _fujoshi_ saya. XD

_**My dear Mello, will you let his purity purge your sins? All you have to do is coming home…**_

Enjoy!

* * *

**8**

**-Hitam****-**

Sesumbar bukan berarti benar. Mello sadar sepenuhnya akan hal itu. Tak peduli betapa kerasnya dia mencoba, dia tetap tidak bisa melampaui Near—bahkan meski untuk sekali saja seumur hidupnya, rintangan terbesar itu tak juga runtuh.

Berbagai kecamuk dilalui Mello hingga akhirnya menghantarkannya pada titik nadir. Hingga dia harus terjun ke dalam cadas dan kerasnya dunia bawah tanah, membiarkan dirinya dilunturi sapuan warna hitam pekat, hingga tak ada lagi kulit yang tidak terjamah, hingga tidak ada lagi pori-pori yang tidak tersentuh oleh kegelapan yang membutakan mata.

Dunianya kini gelap gulita oleh _noda_ dan _dosa_. Kini ekistensinya cacat dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak _cela_. Kini, dialah penjelmaan nyata sang _**hitam**_.

Ironisnya, semua hal ini terjadi hanya karena dia ingin memenangkan pertempuran melawan _kesempurnaan_, menyaingi Near hingga rivalnya itu bertekuk lutut dalam kekalahan. Hanya karena dia berhasrat mengalahkan kecemerlangan sang _putih_.

_Aku __**tak akan**__ kembali._

_Aku __**tak ingin**__ kembali._

_Kau dengar itu, Near?_

_Bisakah kau mendengarku sekarang?_

Entah bagaimana, dia tahu satu hal: **tak akan ada jalan kembali**. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu. Hatinya terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui betapa dia jauhnya tersesat dan merindukan saatnya pulang, ibarat pengembara letih yang enggan mengangankan hangatnya peraduan.

_Aku melakukannya karena__**mu**__. _

_Karenamu, Near._

_

* * *

_**Author's note**: Saya selalu mendapat kesan Mello gak pernah ingin terlihat rapuh, walau sesungguhnya dia tahu betul dirinya gak bisa menang tanpa Near. Mello memang rumit, tapi seandainya dia standar-standar aja, saya gak akan menggilainya sampai begini, hohoho...

Komentar, tanggapan, kritik, saya terima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	9. Isolasi

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: Setiap keping misteri menyimpan pesona tersendiri. Kumpulan _short story_ tentang Mello, berdasarkan 26 tema dari setiap karakter alfabet.

Hahaha… sekedar peringatan (terutama buat pembaca di bawah umur), kali ini ada _**subtle lime**_. Siapkan mental untuk jaga-jaga. Saya sendiri masih gamang dalam usaha menulis chapter ini.

Bagi yang anti-yaoi, silahkan diselami dulu, ya. Saya pasifis yang cinta damai kok, siap sedia nerima saran dan con-crit kapan aja.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**-Isolasi-**

Adiktif, membuatnya tak mampu berpaling. Membekukannya hingga tak lagi berusaha untuk lari.

Sekalipun perih dan menyiksa, sentuhan sesamar apapun tetaplah meletupkan sensasi ganjil ke sekujur tubuhnya. Terikat, dipasung tanpa daya oleh mata rantai bernama _rasa_.

Sanggupkah dia menghentikan permainan ini? Mello bisa saja pergi, tidak perlu menoleh kembali untuk mengabadikan emosi yang terpancar di kedua bola mata itu. Bukannya tidak bisa.

Lebih tepatnya, _**tidak ingin**_.

Entah sudah berapa kali Mello tenggelam dalam renungan bisu, _apa Near memang tak punya belas kasihan?_ _Kepuasan apa yang dicarinya, melihatku berlutut di hadapannya, menyaksikanku goyah tanpa eksistensinya?_

Dirasakannya jemari Near bergerak menelusuri lekukan bibirnya, seolah diam-diam _**memaksa**_nya, _**memangsa **_kesabarannya terang-terangan sembari mengguratkan senyum tipis pertanda absolutisme manipulasi psikologis, _apa yang Mello takutkan?_

_Sanggupkah kau mengimbangiku kali ini, Near? Kau tahu aku tidak pernah main-main._

Dendam dan murka menguasainya, bercampur rindu yang tak tertahankan—rindu merasakan nafas itu berpacu memburu karena kuasanya, rindu mendengar suaranya memohon, _memohon_, berbisik penuh pinta, menahan diri namun sesungguhnya tiada berniat berhenti. Mendesaknya ke ambang batas kegilaan adalah janji pembuktian harga diri.

"Mello."

_"Mello."_

**_"Mello."_**

Kata-kata terkunci. Mello memejamkan mata, bibir tertekuk dalam seringai pemahaman. Lantang hatinya bersuara, mengumandangkan ode kemenangan. Provokasi Near hanya akan mengobarkan tekad Mello untuk membuktikan padanya betapa memikatnya isolasi, memisahkannya dari dunia, merenggutnya dengan segenap daya, menjadi milik_**nya**_, tak ada yang lain. Hanya ada dirinya yang memagari tubuhnya yang rapuh, merengkuh erat, panas terpancar ketika kulit memagut kulit, darah menderu deras kala detak jantung keduanya berdentum nyaring. Dekapan bukanlah perangkap. Bahkan jika ini memang perangkap, Mello yakin Near akan terjerat hingga akhir, tak pernah benar-benar ingin lepas.

Berbekal keyakinan setegar karang, dengan tangkas Mello merubuhkan segala penghalang, menerjang aral yang membentenginya dari manisnya dominasi serta nikmatnya penaklukan.

"Sia-sia saja lari dariku,'' Mello berkata parau, terengah-engah, aroma peluh merebak dari pori-porinya.

Sinar mata Near tak lagi padam dibungkam pengekangan diri. Pergolakan gelora maupun hasrat telah memercikkan nyala yang nyata, mengakibatkan syaraf-syaraf sensorik meradang, mengharapkan segala bentuk sentuhan surgawi. "Saya tahu, Mello.''

Sekali lagi, bukannya tidak bisa lolos. Melainkan _**tidak ingin**_.

Bukankah nurani tak pernah alpa menuturkan kebenaran, menerbitkan secercah cahaya di antara gelapnya untaian dusta?

* * *

**Author's note**: Ternyata, datang juga hari dimana saya berani bikin PWP –dibantai-

Kenapa di saat stres, saya malah bikin yang kayak begini?! Tugas memang memporak-porandakan kewarasan saya! –jedukin kepala ke keyboard- Well, _lime_ gak bakal mendominasi tiap chapter, kok. Bagaimanapun, masih banyak yang ingin saya gali dari pribadi Mello.

Komentar, tanggapan, kritik, maupun protes saya terima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	10. Jiwa

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Timeline: **Mello, 13 tahun. Salah satu momen di Wammy's House.

_**He sees. He purifies. He understands. That's why, he'll never leave me.**_

Enjoy!

* * *

**10**

**-Jiwa-**

L sering berkata, _tidak ada jalan kembali_. Tidak ada kata mundur bila suatu saat salah satu dari mereka menggantikan kedudukannya. Kelemahan tidak bisa ditolerir, fatal akibatnya. Ketakutan harus dibuang jauh-jauh. Keteguhan hatilah yang menjadi penuntun. Jangan sampai kehilangan jiwa sendiri karena bersembunyi di balik sebuah simbol dunia maya.

''Kau adalah kau,'' papar L tegas,''Jangan biarkan orang lain mengguncangmu dan meruntuhkan pribadimu. Kau adalah kau, dengan segala kekuatan yang kau punyai. Camkan itu.''

Ultimatum itu terus terngiang di kepalanya: keberanian untuk menjadi berbeda. Mello mengerti. Tanpa gentar akan gulita kehidupan, dia akan membuktikannya. Selama masih hidup, kemungkinan untuk berhasil itu tak terbatas. Jadi, untuk apa takut mencoba?

* * *

**Author's note**: Bagaimanapun, menjadi diri sendiri tanpa ditutup-tutupi itu penting, inilah yang ingin disampaikan L kepada Mello. Bukankah L merupakan manifestasi yang tepat? Selalu menjadi diri sendiri, bahkan jika dia harus terasing dari dunia luar. –meluk L-

Komentar, tanggapan, kritik, saya terima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. XD Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	11. Kanvas

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Timeline**: Mello, 10 tahun. Salah satu momen di Wammy's House.

Thanks buat **nae-rossi chan**, **.cho.d-chocolicious**, **lovely lucifer**, **Moy'n Kouzuki**, **Dani Shijou**, **GoodBoyTobi**, dan **Uchiha Yuki-chan** atas review-review yang suportif! Maaf kalo masih ada yang belum dibales lewat PM, Infan atau FS, saya sedang dibanjiri tugas. DX But the show must go on, right?

Dedicated for my dear virtual sister, Isumi-chan (**isumi 'kivic'**). Happy birthday, sista! Saya memang gak bisa ngasih hadiah yang pantas, tapi saya harap sedikit asupan fluff bisa menceriakan hari Isumi-chan, ya? –hugs- May the Force of MelloNear be with you, mwahahaha… XD

_**There, in friend's genuine heart, you'll find peace and ease, my dear Mello.**_

Enjoy!

* * *

**11**

**-Kanvas-**

Bertahun-tahun lalu, sebelum L pergi untuk selamanya, sebelum Mello dikuasai desakan hati untuk mengalahkan Near dalam setiap hal, sebelum tekanan persaingan menjauhkan mereka dari kemungkinan untuk saling menatap tanpa rasa canggung hingga mengakibatkan kumpulan rasa tak bernama belum singgah dan menjamur di hatinya, memenuhi pikirannya hanya dengan satu sosok, satu nama, satu pribadi untuk dijatuhkan: Near—obsesi yang mendarah daging itu belumlah tercipta.

Di waktu-waktu seperti itu, ketika kepolosan masih belum meninggalkannya sepenuhnya, Mello bahkan tak begitu peduli apakah mereka berada di kubu yang berlawanan; apakah suatu saat mereka harus berpisah jalan, apakah suatu hari nanti L hanya akan memilih salah satu dari mereka sebagai pewaris namanya.

Karena dia tidaklah menyimpan prasangka tak berarti.

Kala itu, yang penting baginya hanyalah L yang hadir di sisinya. Hidup, bernafas, kekal menghiasi dunianya.

Near sendiri belum menjadi misteri tak terdefinisi yang mengancam keteguhan hatinya—Near hanyalah Near; figur ringkih penuh perhitungan dalam setiap langkahnya, bocah berotak brilian namun lemah dalam hal fisik, sekaligus satu-satunya anak yang tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sedikit pun manakala kemarahan Mello bangkit.

Dia hanya Near semata, dan Mello adalah Mello, senantiasa.

Ingatannya sama sekali belum pudar, segala detil terkecil tetaplah terbayang sebening embun. Pada waktu itu, Mello masih berumur 10 tahun—dan Near sendiri, katakanlah, masih berusia 8 tahun. Masih berupa tunas-tunas muda yang bertumbuh pesat, jiwa mereka pada masa itu.

Mello bisa dengan mudah bicara pada Near, dan meski Near tak selalu merespon, meski Near hampir tak pernah menatap matanya berlama-lama, Mello tahu Near mendengarkannya, kata demi kata, tanpa jeda. Acapkali Mello memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana halusnya nafas Near berhembus, bagaimana jemarinya melingkar di rambutnya saat dia sedang berpikir serius, bagaimana suaranya mengalun dalam nada-nada halus namun menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi.

Oh, mungkinkah momen-momen seperti itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi? Terkadang Mello merasa semuanya hanya keping-keping mozaik yang sudah terlupa—namun berkas-berkas sinarnya masih saja menyusup di relung hatinya.

Dia tak akan pernah lupa, kali pertama ketika akhirnya Near menatapnya lurus-lurus, suaranya tegas penuh autoritas, dan betapa dia terpaku di tempat karena Near berkata,''Saya ingin melukis Mello. Sekarang juga.''

Near menepati kata-katanya. Dia tak pernah menariknya kembali. Mello sadar sepenuhnya, kedua mata itu berbicara padanya dengan seribu makna yang hanya bisa dipahaminya. Maka dia mengangguk, terhipnotis, dikontrol sepenuhnya, tak sekalipun memberontak.

Mello membiarkan Near mengabadikan sosoknya dalam sapuan kuas yang menari dengan anggun di atas permukaan kanvas. Mengherankan, sebab dia tak menyangka Near mampu memukaunya hanya dalam satu aksi sederhana. Siang digusur senja, senja pun berganti malam, tapi dia telah kehilangan hitungan waktu. Antusiasme bercampur kegelisahan melandanya.

_Apa yang dilihatnya dalam diriku? Sep__erti apa sosokku di matanya?_

Momen pertama saat Mello mengetahuinya, semua penghalang berupa dinding kebisuan yang dulu membubung sontak runtuh. Pelangi terindah seolah lumer di matanya, terpesona mengamati mahakarya realisme yang disuguhkan Near. Keindahan yang terlukis di atas kanvas merupakan segala elemen yang melekat pada dirinya. Bola mata sewarna birunya langit yang membentang tanpa tepi. Helai-helai rambut pirang keemasan. Raut wajah yang elok. Senyuman yang diperciki nyala kebanggaan. Tegarnya pahatan tubuh dan konstruksi rangka.

Namun sentuhan final yang paling menggelitik kesadarannya hadir dalam wujud yang tidak terduga.

Pantulan sosok Near di kedua bola matanya tergurat jelas, berpendar memancarkan kilauan penuh daya pikat, sementara kedua lengan kokoh seputih pualam melingkari pundaknya, merengkuhnya erat-erat dari belakang—pelukan protektif dari mentor sekaligus pusat dunianya, L.

Impresif. Meneduhkan hatinya dalam sekejap. Membuat bibirnya kelu, termangu bisu.

Sesaat, waktu seolah terhenti. Detik-detik berdetak dalam harmoninya melodi. Mello terpana. Tersihir oleh mantra yang terpancar dari semburat warna-warni seni.

"Mello boleh menyimpannya,'' putus Near sembari membereskan kuas dan paletnya, kelihatan letih namun puas. Menyadari gelagat Mello yang tidak biasa, dia menambahkan,''kalau Mello menginginkannya, tentu saja.''

"Yeah! Tentu, aku—aku...,'' dia tergagap,''kau pikir aku akan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha,'' ujarnya. Mello melempar pandang aneh pada Near sesaat, lalu berkata,''Near, mungkin kau tidak diluar jangkauan seperti yang kukira.''

_Dia mampu memahami duniaku dengan caranya._

Mello mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Near, mantap. "Teman?''

Near ragu-ragu sejenak, hingga akhirnya senyuman lembut merekah dari bibir mungilnya. Jemari pucatnya segera bertaut dengan jemari kecokelatan milik Mello. "Teman,'' balasnya.

Kulit mereka saling memagut. Hangat, melekat kuat.

Hitam maupun putih tak lagi berarti ketika seribu warna jiwa berpijar dari senyum keduanya.

Kisah dan lembar baru dalam buku kehidupan pun dimulai.

* * *

**Author's note**: Siapa bilang Mello dan Near gak bisa jadi teman baik? Saya yakin, sebelum mereka dewasa dan aura persaingan memanas, mereka berdua tetaplah bocah-bocah kecil yang mendambakan persahabatan. Meski kepribadian keduanya berbeda, mereka sesungguhnya saling mengerti dengan sempurna. Duo Near dan Mello-lah yang akhirnya bisa mengalahkan Kira, menuntaskan apa yang telah ditinggalkan L. Mereka berdua memang dua sisi dunia yang saling melengkapi. –ngibarin panji MelloNear-

Komentar, tanggapan, kritik, saya terima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. XD Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	12. Literatur

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Timeline**: Mello, 12 tahun. Salah satu momen di Wammy's House.

**Dani Shijou**, **Chateryne**, **lovely lucifer**, **nae rossi-chan**, **GoodBoyTobi**, **Uchiha Yuki-chan, cho.d-chocolicious.**, **dilia shiraishi **dan **nyXb3La**… domo arigatou gozaimashita buat review-reviewnya! Adakah yang bisa menerjemahkan maksud _tersirat_ dibalik lukisan yang dibuat Near di chapter sebelumnya? Ayo, kirim jawabannya via PM, saya penasaran bagaimana interpretasi tiap pembaca, hohoho…

_**Books provide you undying wisdom, unshakable joy, and vast knowledge, my dear Mello.**_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**12**

**-****Literatur-**

Meskipun tergolong hiperaktif dan dinamis, ada kalanya Mello terpaku diam di tempat, kepala menunduk serius, kedua mata dengan seksama menelusuri barisan huruf yang tercetak di atas kertas, menelaah kata demi kata. Ya, ketika sedang tidak berniat untuk menikmati keriangan semarak bersama anak-anak lain, Mello akan pergi ke perpustakaan, meminjam satu-dua buku yang menarik minatnya, kemudian pergi mencari tempat favoritnya di ruang rekreasi—kursi bundar empuk yang bersisian dengan jendela besar di sudut ruangan—untuk membaca sampai matahari tenggelam dan malam kian meninggi.

Di waktu-waktu seperti ini, Mello tidak akan ambil pusing terhadap apa pun yang dilakukan Near, yang memang selalu melewatkan waktu luangnya di ruangan ini, menyusun _jigsaw puzzle_ satu demi satu. Keduanya larut dalam kebisuan, damai melingkupi diri, dirasuki sakralnya kidung harmoni.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, dan pada ulang tahunnya yang kedua belas, Mello mendapatkan hadiah sepaket literatur klasik yang dikarang oleh penulis-penulis favoritnya: J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, dan Ernest Hemingway. Terletak persis di tengah meja belajar di kamar tidurnya, menunggu untuk dijamah. Dengan antusiasme yang memuncak, Mello meraihnya, merobek pembungkusnya. Disapukannya jemarinya yang panjang, menelusuri kontur buku perlahan-lahan, meresapi bunyi gemerisik kertas yang jatuh berderai, merasakan setiap lekukan tajam pada punggung buku, mengamati huruf-huruf emas anggun yang terukir di sampulnya. Tidak ada atribut lain yang menyertai hadiah itu selain kartu anonim polos berwarna putih, dihiasi dua kata yang ditulis dengan tulisan kecil berkarakter tegas, rapi, bertinta biru: _**Dear Mello**_.

Namun, bagai dituntun gravitasi absolut, instingnya pun meneriakkan satu nama. Dalam tempo sekejap saja, dengan langkah kaki yang berderap selaras serta senyum yang terkembang di wajah, Mello segera mencari sosok Near. Ditemukannya Near sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong, ketukan pelan berdengung di lantai kayu yang berderit. Mello mengulum senyum sembari membatin, _jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Near_. Salah besar jika Near mengira bisa menghindari konfrontasi langsung dengannya.

Disusulnya Near tanpa banyak bicara, lalu menghadiahinya dengan tepukan singkat di bahu. Near berhenti, membalikkan tubuh tanpa diminta, siap menghadapi reaksi apapun yang mungkin timbul. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, saling diam mengamati, sampai akhirnya seulas senyum samar terbit dari sudut bibir Near, menghayutkannya seketika. Mello tidak bisa berkata-kata, tetapi Near mengerti maksudnya dengan sempurna. Dia mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi sambil membawa keping-keping _puzzle_ yang terlupakan. Peristiwa ini adalah rahasia kecil mereka semata, adiksi manis yang terhalang dari mata dunia luar, karena memang begitulah mereka menghendakinya.

Mello menatap punggung mungil itu menjauh, puas karena memenangkan perhatian penuh rivalnya. Kehadirannya di dunia tetaplah tiada tanding, pancaran nyala yang mampu berkobar menerangi relung-relung terdalam jiwa Near, membuatnya rela menanggalkan apatisme demi mencicipi sebentuk kehangatan hati dan keteduhan nurani.

Luapan kebanggaan melambung tinggi, mengalir deras hingga memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tiada lagi kemenangan yang lebih indah selain ini, ketika kedua bola mata itu bersinar untuknya, _hanya untuknya_.

* * *

**Author's note**: Tidak jauh beda dengan saya, Mello juga pencinta buku. Di manga, Mello sering menekuni buku-buku tebal sampai larut di perpustakaan demi mengalahkan Near, kan? Mello selalu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri saat membaca, bahkan Near pun merasakannya.

Menemukan orang yang _mau dan mampu_ memahami diri kita—seperti yang dilakukan Near terhadap Mello—memang gampang-gampang susah, terutama karena kehadirannya membuat kita _**merasa penting**_. Siapa yang tidak tersentuh saat menyadari dirinya begitu berharga? Hmm… bagaimana menurut kalian, teman-teman?

Maaf juga karena lama absen, saya berusaha fokus menulis _**Martir**_, jadi selama beberapa waktu _**Dear Mello**_ dipendam dulu. Syukurlah sekarang saya bisa mempersembahkan 2 _update_ sekaligus, hohoho...

Komentar, kritik maupun saran diterima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. XD Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	13. Musik

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Timeline**: Mello, 12 tahun. Salah satu momen di Wammy's House.

Gak bosan-bosannya saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk **lovely lucifer**, **. ucha-d'bubbleGum**, **dilia shiraishi**, **Uchiha Yuki-chan**, dan **HalfMoon-Smile** untuk dukungan yang membuat saya terus maju. Thanks juga buat yang udah ngirim PM, hadiah virtualnya kita diskusikan di belakang panggung aja, hohoho…

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**13**

**-Musik-**

Seni merupakan keahlian menuangkan emosi yang terpendam dan mengabadikannya dalam bentuk keindahan.

Seni menuntun hati untuk bertutur, meletupkan nyala khayal hingga berpijar terang, mengajak imajinasi membubung tinggi, mengalirkan kata-kata dari palung sanubari. Seni adalah manifestasi kedalaman jiwa manusia; perpaduan elegan antara kreasi dan ambisi.

Begitulah yang selalu yang ditekankan oleh Mrs. Bell, guru pelajaran musik di Wammy's House. Dengan senyum ramah dan wajah berseri, wanita tua itu bahkan bisa menyentuh hati yang paling beku atau paling enggan sekalipun untuk duduk tenang, memainkan notasi-notasi sebaik mungkin sepanjang yang mereka bisa.

Sebagai pribadi ambisius yang benci kalah, Mello menyanggupi tantangan bisu ini. Maka dia pun bermain dengan segenap daya, membiarkan jemarinya menari liar di atas tuts, melebur diri hingga menyatu dengan melodi yang bernyanyi nyaring. Puluhan pasang mata terpaku pada sosoknya, terpukau dalam kemerduan yang syahdu. Hanya bisa terpana saat nada-nada magis merasuk ke dalam nurani, hanya bisa terkesima kala merasakan alunan surgawi mengecup daun-daun telinga.

Betapa Mello menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, ketika musik meruntuhkan segala prasangka yang mengambang di udara, memusnahkannya hingga tak bersisa. Dia bermain, terus bermain menentang jalannya arus waktu, merasakan keindahan ikut _bergerak_ selaras bersamanya, kukuh bersemayam di dalam detak jantungnya yang semakin berpacu.

_Kebebasan tak pernah terasa sedekat ini_, Mello membatin. Salah satu sudut bibirnya melengkung halus, membentuk seulas senyuman.

Momen krusial tersebut membuka mata-mata yang selalu menolak untuk melihat kebenaran. Mereka melihat potensi yang dahulu tersembunyi mulai bersinar dengan brilian; menyaksikan intensnya daya pikat yang biasa terkamuflase oleh eksterior setegar karang.

Sekali lagi, salah satu mutiara paling cemerlang dalam lautan ilmu dan seni kembali memancarkan kilau abadinya.

* * *

**Author's note:** Ah, seni. Bahasan yang gak akan bosan dikupas, namun setelah sebelumnya fokus dengan seni rupa dan literatur, kali ini saya memasukkan tema musik. Entah kenapa, cocok aja rasanya dengan emosi Mello yang dinamis dan naik turun. XD

Sekali lagi, maaf karena absen yang begitu lama. Kali ini, _saya **mohon doa dan dukungannya**_. Sampai awal Mei nanti saya akan menghadapi serentetan ujian, dan jujur saya agak cemas memikirkan masa depan sendiri. _Wish me luck_, hingga bisa _update_ secepat mungkin. Saya juga gerah hiatus lama-lama, hahaha…

Komentar, saran maupun kritik saya terima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	14. Nafas

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri. -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note belongs to Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Timeline**: Mello, 20 tahun. Pasca pertemuan kembali dengan Near di tahun 2009.

**Warning**: _Subtle lime_. Yang merasa belum cukup umur silahkan skip.

Terima kasih untuk **nae-rossi chan**, **NakamaLuna**, **Uchiha Yuki-chan**, **Ucha-Ranger**, dan **dilia shiraishi** yang udah review chapter 13! Mari lanjut lagi, haha...

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**14**

**-Nafas-**

_**(**__**He sinks into fierce desire, bursts into soaring fire...)**_

Pahit manis mewarnai eksistensinya, sosok yang terpahat dalam di memori, figur tak lekang digerus waktu, nama yang takkan terlupa meski hatinya berduka. Sesungguhnya, dia tak pernah benar-benar ingin terlepas dari mantra. Kali ini, Mello tidak peduli apakah ini berkah yang dinantikan hati kecilnya, ataukah kutukan yang akan mengendap dan menghantuinya hingga nyaris gila. Malam ini, _hanya malam ini_, dia merubuhkan bentengnya untuk mencicipi saripati kebebasan.

Dilepaskannya segala kekangan hingga dia sanggup menatap sepasang bola mata itu menyala-nyala dibakar rasa, dileburnya segala pembatas yang membentang sampai tak lagi ada penghalang, dienyahkannya semua tipu daya dan ego demi waktu-waktu yang akan terpatri di ingatan, karena tak akan ada tempat bagi mereka di dunia nyata.

Dan Near pun melakukannya tanpa ragu. Mempersembahkan absolutnya magnetisme tanpa jeda hingga terang fajar mengusir gelap malam.

Membiarkan jemari mereka bertaut dan nafas mereka saling mengejar, menghiasi keheningan dengan alunan simfoni jiwa.

* * *

**Author's note**: -dilempar ke jurang- Sudah saya katakan dari awal kan, silahkan skip kalau belum cukup umur, apalagi bagi yang gak sanggup baca _lime_ yaoi. Tapi entah kenapa saya lebih suka _Nafas_ dibanding _Isolasi _yang berkesan PWP. Ini memang berhubungan dengan oneshot MelloNear saya yang lain, _**Nafas**_.

Komentar, tanggapan maupun kritik, saya terima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	15. Optimis

**Dear Mello**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang mulai dihantui obsesinya sendiri -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note belongs to Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Timeline**: Mello, 14 tahun. Salah satu momen di Wammy's House.

Untuk pembaca-pembaca yang luar biasa: **nae-rossi chan**, **NakamaLuna**, **Uchiha Yuki-chan**, **Ucha-Ranger**, **dilia shirasihi**, **Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**, dan **HalfMoon-Smile**, terima kasih untuk kritik dan dukungannya via review. Saya sayang kalian semua!

Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk **dilia shiraishi** yang berkali-kali mengingatkan saya untuk tidak menelantarkan karakter yang Matt _lovable_, juga untuk **GoodBoyTobi**, **Dani Scarlet**, **Uchiha Yuki-chan**, serta semua penggemar Matt dan Mello di luar sana, hoho...

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**15**

**-Optimis-**

_**(Loyal as a friend, he will follow you to whatever end…)**_

Mello sangat bergantung pada probabilitas. Inti dari konstruksi kehidupan tidak hanya berupa realita, tetapi juga diperkaya dengan pahatan mimpi maupun angan di setiap sendinya. Seperti itulah cara Mello bertutur dengan bangga di depan Matt, tekadnya senantiasa rindu merambah kegemilangan masa depan.

Acapkali Matt tertawa mendengar penuturan Mello; membayangkan mimpi-mimpi yang kedengarannya terlalu muluk, terlalu tinggi, mengawang-awang tanpa batas. Nyaris menyerupai dunia surealis di mana Mello bertindak sebagai penguasa segalanya.

"Suatu saat, aku akan benar-benar membuktikannya, Matt. Kau boleh tertawa sekarang.''

"Hei, bukan bermaksud menyudutkanmu, kawan,'' sergah Matt riang setelah mengatasi tawanya. "Aku percaya. Kalau kau benar-benar akan pergi demi membangun dunia yang seperti itu, _aku ikut denganmu_.''

Mello mengernyit. "Kau yakin? Aku _tidak_ memintamu ikut, kalau kau mau tahu.''

"Hmph, yang benar saja,'' Matt nyengir. "Kau selalu butuh teman, selalu butuh aku. _Lagipula, hidup tidak akan sama tanpamu, Mello_.''

Kedua mata Mello menyipit, pertanda bahaya mengintai.

''Whooops...,'' Matt menghindar tepat pada waktunya ketika sebuah kamus bahasa Prancis tebal melayang ke arah wajahnya. Sepertinya usaha menirukan dialog opera sabun tidak berefek banyak pada Mello. Padahal Matt hanya ingin mengucapkannya dengan cara yang lebih berwarna. Baginya, menggoda Mello adalah rutinitas sederhana yang efektif untuk mencerahkan hatinya.

"Sejak kapan bicaramu jadi memuakkan begitu?" Mello menuntut, setengah kesal, setengah geli. Kedua matanya berkilat-kilat, pertanda ingin tahu.

Seperti yang sudah diduganya, Matt tak menjawab dengan gamblang. Sebaliknya, terlontar tawa renyah dari tenggorokan sahabatnya, bergetar dibalut warna-warni emosi.

_Ambiguitas yang berpadu dengan humor, sangat khas Matt_, batin Mello.

"Kau sebaiknya berpegang teguh pada kata-katamu, Matt,'' desis Mello, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Bagaimanapun, Matt tetaplah Matt yang dia kenal, sanggup menjadi penyokong kala dirinya goyah. Bola mata hijau zamrudnya memancarkan sinar ketulusan, mengisyaratkan kokohnya ikatan kesetiaan. "Kau tidak perlu meminta," balasnya mantap.

Meski arus waktu terus berjalan pasti, tetap saja ada hal-hal yang tak pernah terganti.

Tidak ada salahnya menjadi pribadi yang optimis, apalagi dia mempunyai Matt di sisinya. Bukankah sangat mengagumkan bila menjadi seorang pemimpi yang berjuang di jalannya?

Bersama Matt, Mello siap menghadapi dunia.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Friendship_ MelloMatt memang indah ya, teman-teman? Walau menggilai RaitoL dan MelloNear, saya juga pencinta _friendship_ MelloMatt lho! Gak ada kebencian terselubung ataupun konspirasi di antara mereka, masing-masing nyaman menjadi diri sendiri. _**Simply because they are really fond of each other**._

Secara_ canon_, Matt memang gak pernah mengungkapkan alasan kenapa dia mengikuti Mello, namun menurut saya Matt memang melakukannya dengan rela. Kalau bukan karena itu, buat apa Matt mempertaruhkan nyawanya? Saya nyaris menangis sewaktu Mello mengucapkan,"Maaf, Matt..." benar-benar menyayat hati. Ahahaha... malah curhat lagi! XD

Komentar, tanggapan, kritik, saya terima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	16. Proteksi

**Dear Mello**

**Author **: SheilaLuv, salah satu _rabid fangirl_ Mello yang akhirnya pulang setelah lama menghilang :P -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer **: Death Note belongs to Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Timeline **: Beberapa hari setelah reuni di markas SPK tanggal 19 November 2009.

Terima kasih untuk **NakamaLuna**, **Orange brush**, **Uchiha Yuki-chan**, **Kirisha Zwingli**, **Pandacchi**, **nae-rossi chan**, **Etruscan**, **isumi 'kivic'**, **CherryCho7**, **rizky**, **Me^^v**, dan **HalfMoon-Smile**. _Review-review_ kalian selalu berhasil menyemangati!

_My beloved sistas, Halfie-neechan and Isumi-chan, your birthday fanfics are still in the making. For the time being, I present you this chapter as a warming-up exercise, hohoho…_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**16**

**-Proteksi-**

**...**

_In my arms_

_You're free from any harm_

_With the__ power I wield_

_I'll protect you in regal shield_

**...**

Dahulu, dia pernah berjanji.

Dipastikannya Near mengabadikan janjinya di dalam memori.

Suatu tekad untuk melangkah mandiri terucap, tanpa menyadari usia yang masih terlampau belia untuk bertahan hidup seorang diri. Dia bersumpah untuk mempersembahkan bukti.

Raungan langit dan gemuruh petir mengantar kepergiannya. Secara resmi, November telah membentangkan jurang pemisah antara keriangan masa remaja dan letihnya menjadi dewasa, antara keriangan sederhana dan pekatnya rasa hampa, antara perlindungan sempurna dan dentuman jantung ketika bahaya mengejarnya.

Terjun dalam hidup yang diburu waktu, mengharuskannya untuk berpacu.

Namun, di bulan November lima tahun kemudian, Mello akhirnya kembali, dan dengan getir bercampur perih yang menyeruak di dalam dadanya, dia mendapati bahwa Near tak pernah lelah menanti.

Meskipun waktu senantiasa melaju. Meskipun peristiwa datang silih berganti, mengguncang-guncang mereka tanpa daya, menggetarkan fondasi kestabilan. Meskipun perubahan bersifat konstan, Mello tahu hal itu terjadi demi kesinambungan petualangan, agar rentetan pertempuran tidak stagnan hingga berhenti, pergi, lalu mati.

Logikanya mencela habis-habisan. Rasionalitasnya mendamprat, menerjang, memaki dorongan hatinya yang bahkan hingga kini tak kunjung surut.

_Untuk apa kau kembali? Atas dasar apa kau melakukannya? Mengingkari sumpahmu sendiri disebabkan sesuatu yang abstrak, ambigu, menjerat akal sehatmu?_

_Aku tidak tahu. _

_**Aku tidak tahu.**_

Larut dan kalut.

Gugup, nyaris tak sanggup.

Terbakar amarah, namun dihantui rasa lelah.

Seolah mengukuhkan hubungan paradoksal antara rasio dan hati nurani, Mello menolak memikirkan mengapa kedua kakinya menjejak cepat, berderap, tergesa-gesa dalam setiap ketukannya, sampai akhirnya membawanya ke hadapan objek delusi, ilusi yang menghantui, mengejar, membekuk, dan melumpuhkannya dalam mimpi yang hening namun mencekam. Tenggorokannya mengering, sewaktu-waktu situasi bisa saja berubah genting. Di tengah redupnya cahaya lampu yang bergelayut di permukaan kaca dan lantai, Mello mampu mendengar curahan air hujan berdenting nyaring.

Dia terhenyak sejenak.

Persis seperti lima tahun lalu. Simfoni yang sama, mengalun sayup menimpali dua nafas yang terhela. Kini dirasakannya pesona dari dua November yang berbeda masa.

Angin dan hujan, peristiwa dan kisah, keempatnya berkonspirasi demi hari ini.

"Mello."

Satu nama diutarakan dengan nada yang mengandung himpunan makna. Di hadapannya Near berdiri, tegak, diam, dingin. Ringkih kelihatannya, namun Mello tahu kekuatan yang berurat akar bersemayam di sela-sela suaranya yang terdengar meretih pedih.

Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Mello menemuinya.

Dahaganya belum terpuaskan dalam singkatnya durasi pertemuan pertama. Ketika itu Mello mencambuk dirinya untuk segera lenyap dari pandangan Near, sejauh mungkin, sebelum dia tergoda untuk berbalik dan menanyakan makna yang tergurat dibalik konstruksi kata-kata sentimental _Dear Mello_ yang belakangan terus-menerus menginvasi pertahanan mentalnya, mengakibatkan kedua matanya menolak terpejam, nyalang di kala malam.

Saat itu cuma satu kata yang tercetus dari bibirnya. _Brengsek._

Rasa frustasinya tidak juga reda. Rupanya kata pamungkas itu tak lagi mengandung tuah. Mello gundah, resah, limbung diserbu galau.

Maka diputuskannya untuk kembali, sekali lagi, untuk menuntaskan keingintahuan. _Cukup sekali lagi ini saja_, dia memperingatkan diri berkali-kali, _setelah itu aku tidak akan kembali_.

Mello menghela nafas, menarik tudung mantel merahnya, mengekspos utaian rambut pirang keemasan yang membingkai wajah bertulang pipi tinggi. Dihiasi sebentuk hidung yang kokoh seumpama pualam dipahat, sepasang bola mata sebiru dan sejernih langit, serta bibir yang kini telah terkontaminasi oleh pahitnya debu dan abu jalanan. Lekukan senyum maupun tawa sepertinya telah angkat kaki jauh-jauh hari. Pertanda bahagia digusur oleh duka, asa yang disambut oleh rasa kecewa. Cahaya yang sempat membuncah namun harus rela mengendap karena kerasnya dunia. Menyempurnakan ketidaksempurnaannya, bekas luka turut tergurat hingga mencapai pundak, satu-satunya stigma nyata dari kekeliruan yang nyaris berakibat fatal.

_Seandainya kompetitor lain melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini, mereka pasti berpikir kalau aku sakit_, pikirnya sarkastis, tiba-tiba teringat akan calon-calon pewaris L yang dahulu berharap bisa menggeser kedudukan akademisnya, setengah mati berusaha namun tetap saja gagal bahkan untuk meraih posisi nomor dua. _Ironisnya, aku tidak lagi peduli. Mereka, atau siapa pun, boleh melihatku sebagai pemimpi yang sakit, terbuang, dicampakkan oleh kekalahan. Aku aku tak akan menyerah, tak akan, sebelum kusaksikan Kira roboh di depan mataku_.

Konfrontasi pihak lain mudah ditepisnya. Kata-kata mereka tidak merisaukannya.

Tetapi, sejak usia belum meninggi, Mello selalu ingin tahu bagaimana cara Near memandangnya. Telah berubahkah penilaiannya? Sepenting apakah kedudukannya di mata Near sekarang? Sungguh tak tertahankan baginya jika kedudukannya kini lebih buruk dari sekedar menjadi nomor dua.

Mello tercenung. _Aku tak bisa menerka bagaimana pandangannya tentangku saat ini_.

Maka dia merambah keberadaan Near untuk menemukan jawabannya, sepatah kata pun tak mengapa, sebagai afirmasi. Dia hanya ingin tahu satu hal krusial, _masih pantaskah?_

_Masih pantaskah kita berlaga demi tujuan yang sama?_

Pertanyaan ini terlalu luas cakupannya, memangsanya perlahan-lahan, menggerogoti tanpa belas kasihan. Kepada siapa lagi dia berpaling menelusuri kebenaran yang paling hakiki, selain kepada Near, satu-satunya pribadi yang sanggup membaca dan memahaminya layaknya melihat refleksi diri sendiri? Mengakuinya bukan perkara mudah, sejujurnya dia benci, sungguh membenci Near yang luwes menafsirkan bahasa hati, semata-mata karena dia sepenuhnya mengerti.

Siap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk, Mello bungkam. Janganlah Near mengharap sepercik reaksi emosional kali ini. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi. Separuh berharap melambung, separuh meratap seakan tersungkur, Mello balas menatap. Menantang lawan untuk menumpahkan serangan pamungkas untuk menjatuhkan mentalnya. Tak masalah. Memang sulit untuk bangkit, namun bukankah dia telah terbiasa berlari bebas setelah jatuh terhempas?

Alih-alih melontarkan penghinaan berbentuk ketidakacuhan yang dingin, atau menghunjamnya dengan komentar satir sarat cela, Near menyibak tirai rambut pirangnya yang menjuntai layu, membiarkan ujung-ujung jemarinya meninggalkan elusan samar, helai demi helai. Sepasang tangan dengan hati-hati menangkup wajahnya, mengagumi sekaligus melindungi.

Nafasnya tercekat ketika Near mengusapkan ibu jarinya, menelusuri bekas luka di sepanjang wajahnya tanpa setitik pun rasa canggung, seakan tak mendapati cacat permanen bersemayam di sana.

"Near…" gumamnya lelah, namun bermuatan peringatan.

"Hmm?"

Kedua bola mata kelabu fokus mengamatinya, melempar tanya tanpa membuka suara. _**Apakah aku melukaimu?**_

_Brengsek_, makinya dalam kesia-siaan.

Sejak lama umpatan sekaligus celaan kehilangan daya guna di hadapan Near. Mello tak sanggup menatapnya lebih lama lagi. Bendungan emosi di dadanya terancam runtuh detik itu juga.

Sebagai mekanisme untuk mempertahankan diri, Mello menunduk, menutup mata, berusaha tak terekspos sepenuhnya oleh _sang mata_ yang mampu melihat menembus ilusi. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Near mendapat kepuasan karena berhasil membaca keletihan di matanya maupun keputusasaan di sela-sela nafasnya, walaupun dia tahu, Near _pasti_ mampu, _selalu_ mampu.

Near tidak mundur. Near tidak menjauh karena takut. Sebaliknya, jemarinya merayap turun, meluncur mengikuti alur kontur wajahnya, meraba denyut nadi di lehernya, merasakan tekstur pundaknya yang meranggas terkena nyala api. Meraih, menjangkau, mengeksplorasi, meresapi setiap pori.

Segalanya tanpa prasangka, tanpa ada niat menghakimi.

Detik berikutnya yang Mello tahu, Near membimbing kepalanya yang lelah agar beristirahat di pundaknya. Namun ini bukanlah kekalahan, sama sekali bukan, ketika Mello mendapati tubuhnya secara naluriah bersandar pasrah padanya.

Pemahaman menyeruak ke dalam sanubarinya. Kegalauannya sirna. Kegelisahannya tak lagi membutakan mata.

Dirinya apa adanya, Near selalu menerima.

Aroma tubuh yang tak mengkhianati memori terdalamnya. Rambut seputih salju yang masih belum berubah warna. Kedua lengan yang begitu kukuh memeluk tubuhnya. Bahu yang—entah sejak kapan—lebih lebar dari ingatan masa kanak-kanaknya. Near yang sama sekaligus berbeda, hadir menghimpun dua masa kehidupan.

Dunia tak akan pernah mengenal mereka sebagai keberadaan yang nyata. Didera ribuan kesunyian, disandera kekangan senantiasa, semua dilalui demi cita-cita. Berkorban apapun mereka rela, namun setelah semuanya usai, apa lagi yang tersisa untuk dilindungi? Siapa lagi yang hendak dibela sampai mati?

_Biarkan aku menjadi perisaimu. Luka itu, derita itu, aku tahu._

"Near..." Mello memulai, tetapi Near mendahuluinya.

"Mello masih hidup. Itu sudah cukup."

_Hanya kau yang aku miliki. Jangan pergi. _

_Aku ingin kau bertempur di sisiku. Jangan ragukan itu._

_Jangan pernah, Mello._

Segala prahara bisa menunggu.

Di sini mereka berdekapan erat, sementara. Sebelum akhirnya melepaskan diri dari proteksi yang mereka ciptakan bersama, untuk bangkit, berlari, dan menerjang lawan dimana tak ada jalan kembali.

Dua ksatria yang menghunuskan pedang pada tirani sang penguasa.

Dua jiwa melawan dunia.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Saya mohon maaf karena kalian menunggu terlalu lama! _**Proteksi**_ benar-benar sulit, saya puluhan kali menuliskannya. Pengerjaan dimulai Juni tahun lalu, dan memakan waktu 8 bulan. Fokus chapter ini sengaja diperluas, karena ada dua hal yang saling berkaitan, yaitu keraguan Mello dan keyakinan Near. Meskipun berhasil lolos dari ledakan di markas mafia, kita tahu Mello nyaris kehilangan segalanya. Dia tidak sedikit pun menyesali ketidaksempurnaan fisiknya, namun Mello meragukan posisinya di mata Near. Apakah kedudukan mereka masih setara? Near pun akhirnya menjawab dengan caranya, memulihkan Mello dari kegalauannya.

Di _manga_ juga tersirat bahwa Near selalu mencari celah untuk melindungi Mello, entah dengan menyimpan fotonya ataupun menempatkan Halle untuk mengawasinya. Near peduli, dan dibalik sikapnya yang terkesan apatis, dia ingin Mello mengerti. Pada akhirnya, Mello _memang mengerti_. Tekadnya untuk melindungi Near tersirat jelas di akhir cerita, bukan? Itulah proteksi yang mereka ciptakan bersama.

Akhir kata, terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca. Saran, komentar, maupun kritik konstruktif ditunggu via _**review**_ seperti biasa, ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :D

**SheilaLuv**


End file.
